Une merveilleuse nuit
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [Post-Thor 2] [Thorki] [O.S] Thor a perdu le goût de la vie et sa relation avec Jane se détruit, petit à petit. Après une énième dispute, elle décide de lui laisser de l'espace. Seul avec ses pensées, le Dieu du tonnerre ne se doute pas qu'il s'apprête à vivre la plus merveilleuse des nuits.


**Note de l'auteur** : Avant que vous entamiez la lecture de cet O.S, je tiens à préciser que je suis une fervente shippeuse du Thorki. Ainsi, ne soyez pas effrayés par l'omniprésence de Jane au début de l'histoire. Bien que je n'apprécie pas énormément le personnage de la jeune femme, elle existe et est dans le cœur de Thor. J'estime donc qu'on ne peut pas l'ignorer d'un claquement de doigt et qu'elle peut avoir son importance dans plusieurs fictions. Tout ça pour dire que cette histoire est bel et bien une histoire Thorki, il faut juste s'armer un peu de patience avant de retrouver notre séduisant Dieu aux cheveux d'ébène.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**O**n pourrait presque croire qu'il avait peur. Oui, le grand Dieu du tonnerre redoutait une simple porte bleue nuit. Seulement, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle porte. C'était la sienne. C'était celle de son appartement qu'il partageait avec Jane Foster depuis maintenant un an. Peu de temps après la chute de Malekith, ils avaient tout deux décidé de vivre ensemble, dans le centre de Londres. Thor n'avait pas de pied à terre sur Midgard et cela faisait quelque temps que Jane songeait à se prendre un appartement plus grand. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils ont tous deux décidés de s'installer ensemble. Certains avaient vu cela d'un mauvais œil puisque le couple n'avait en tout passé que quelques semaines ensemble. D'autres s'étaient réjouis, tout simplement, face à cet amour qui s'épanouissait.

Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui, il avait peur. Peut-être était-ce du à la fatigue. Il rentrait tout juste d'un combat qu'il avait mené auprès des Vengeurs. Peut-être était-ce aussi du à la douleur, car la bataille ne l'avait pas assez indemne. Ou peut-être était-ce Jane, tout simplement. Oui, malgré sa petite taille, l'humaine avait du répondant et une étrange habitude de gifler constamment quiconque la décevait, l'énervait ou bien l'attristait. Et vu la mine balafré qu'arborait le Dieu du tonnerre, elle n'allait pas hésiter à lui en offrir une dès qu'il franchirait le seuil de cette porte. Car Jane en avait assez. Assez d'attendre Thor, qui lui interdisait de participer aux combats qu'il menait, mais aussi assez de le retrouver encore plus amoché à chacun de ses retours.

Ainsi, Thor savait que son arrivée alors encore déclencher une énième dispute. Il admettait lui-même que cette dernière mission l'avait particulièrement épuisé. Il avait mené un combat contre les Maîtres du mal, cette équipe de super-vilain qui se surpassaient toujours d'imagination pour nuire aux Vengeurs. Ils avaient, cette fois-ci, cherché à tuer Captain America. Seulement, les Vengeurs avaient été plus forts et avait réussis, après de nombreux assauts, à vaincre les Maîtres du mal. Néanmoins, le dieu du tonnerre était désormais cassé, épuisé par cette longue bataille qui avait duré un mois. Il voulait juste rentrer, déposer délicatement le Mjölnir sur le porte manteau et s'affaler sur le canapé vert sapin qui trônait au milieu du salon. Mais avant de pouvoir exaucer ses désirs, il devait réussir à ouvrir cette porte bleue qui se tenait face à lui. D'une allure décidée, il posa enfin alors sa main musclée sur la poignée et l'abaissa.

L'appartement était glacial. Après une année de vie commune, Jane et Thor n'avait toujours pas fini, voire même commencé, la décoration de l'appartement. Les murs étaient aussi blanc que les quelques meubles qui se perdaient dans le quatre-pièce. Il était vide, sans vie. Glacial était bien le mot. Thor fit quelques pas, se rendant dans la cuisine où le sifflotement d'une théière se faisait entendre. Dans cette cuisine plus blanche que le reste de l'appartement se tenait une belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et à la peau immaculée. Ses yeux noisettes étaient fatigués et humides. Sans doute avait-elle pleuré... Mais Thor préféra éviter le sujet.

─ Tu veux du thé ? demanda Jane en n'adressant pas un seul regard à l'homme qui venait de rentrer.

─ Oui, je te remercie.

Jane se déplaça afin de prendre une tasse dans le meuble au dessus du frigo. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et Thor se rapprocha afin de saisir la tasse pour lui venir en aide.

─ C'est bon, Thor, je peux y arriver toute seule, dit la jeune femme sèchement, plantant alors un regard glacial dans le bleu des yeux de son amant. J'y arrive très bien sans toi quand tu n'es pas là. A peu près la plupart du temps, à vrai dire.

─ Vas-tu encore me faire ces reproches Jane ? Ce n'est pas le bon jour. Peut-on être calme et tranquille pour une fois ? Juste une. S'il te plaît.

─ Ce n'est jamais le bon jour de toute façon. Quand tu rentres, tu es fatigué. Et dès que tu vas mieux, tu repars. Je n'ai le droit qu'au Thor épuisé et dépressif. C'est épuisant.

─ Je préfère ne rien répondre, murmura Thor en servant lui-même une tasse de thé. Je serais dans le salon si tu réussis à te calmer.

L'homme sorti de la cuisine et s'en alla se poser dans le canapé. Enfin. Il ferma les yeux, tentant alors de se reposer. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Jane entra en furie dans la pièce.

─ Sérieusement ? demanda t-elle à celui qui était avachi. Tu ne crois pas que tu te moques de moi ? Et c'est encore moi qui passe pour la méchante dans l'histoire !

─ Jane… commença Thor.

─ Pas de Jane qui tienne, coupa l'humaine les yeux emplit de peine et de colère. Tu crois que moi j'aime ces disputes ? Que je me dis « ah tiens, voilà Thor, allons vite lui faire des reproches » ? Tu crois que tout ça me plaît ? Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas et il n'y a que comme ça que je peux m'exprimer désormais. Tu me tiens à l'écart de tout. Tu n'es plus le même. Tu n'es plus heureux et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider… Je ne sais plus. Je pensais que, je ne sais pas, on aurait pu décorer cet appartement, le mettre à notre image. J'ai même accepté que tu prennes ce fichu canapé vert immonde car il te tenait tant à cœur. Mais non, ça n'a rien changé. On s'est juste occupé du salon et voilà. Tu… Merde Thor. On était heureux avant. On s'aimait. Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Laisse-moi t'accompagner avec les Avengers, j'ai déjà prouvé que j'étais utile, je…

─ Non ! Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, coupa Thor d'un ton sec.

─ Je suis une grande fille, je peux prendre soin de moi.

─ Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Loki. Je ne veux pas faire cette même erreur avec toi.

─ Mais je ne suis pas Loki, bon sang ! Cesse de toujours tout ramener à lui ! Ton frère était un traitre qui a tué des milliers d'humains et d'asgardiens et de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Arrête de tout le temps parler de lui et de le faire passer pour un saint.

─ Il était mon frère et il est mort en me protégeant ! Il t'a protégé aussi, ne l'oublie pas ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi.

Jane le toisa du regard mais ne lui répondit pas. Les disputes finissaient toujours par dévier sur Loki. Thor n'en avait toujours pas fais le deuil et ramenait tout à lui. Il avait conscience que cela devait être pesant pour son amante mais c'était ainsi. Il était hanté par l'image du dernier souffle de son frère et ne pouvait chasser ce macabre souvenir. Il en était à la limite de l'obsession. Dès qu'il croisait un homme aux traits androgynes et aux cheveux d'ébène, son pouls s'accélérait. Dès qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui arborait les mêmes gestes, la même posture, son souffle se coupait. Et il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait croisé ce même regard. Malheureusement, c'était toujours accompagné d'une immense tristesse que Thor réalisait que ces hommes n'étaient pas le dieu de la discorde, qu'ils n'étaient juste que des simples humains...

─ Thor… Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? Souffla Jane interrompant alors les pensées du dieu du tonnerre.

Elle s'assit à côté de son homme et se laissa submerger par les larmes. La tête entre ses mains, elle était secouée de sanglots. Thor avait mal de la voir ainsi mais ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était la cause de ses maux mais ne savait comment les soigner. Il n'était plus le même. Elle n'était pas…

─ Je me déteste quand on se dispute, geignit la jeune femme entre deux sanglots. Je me déteste. J'ai l'impression que je te pourris la vie.

─ Mais moi je ne te déteste pas Jane. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable.

─ Ne mens pas. Pourquoi m'éviterais-tu ainsi dans ce cas ?

─ Je ne t'évite pas. Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Thor, le regard perdu.

─ Je pense que je vais rentrer chez mes parents, murmura Jane après un long silence. Du moins… Pour quelques temps. Je sais que l'on vient juste de se retrouver mais j'ai été seule pendant un mois dans cet appartement et… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je préfère faire ça seule. Ca nous fera du bien, ne penses-tu pas ?

─ Peut-être oui. Je me sens coupable de te faire partir.

─ Ne le sois pas. Je pense sincèrement que cela nous fera du bien.

Jane déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son visage et lui murmura un « je t'aime ». Thor sourit mais ne répondit pas.

La jeune femme se leva délicatement, laissant alors un Dieu perdu dans ses pensées, sur son cher canapé vert.

Thor ouvrit le frigo. Vide. Rien de plus dans les placards. L'homme à la chevelure d'or soupira. Il se tenait torse nu dans la cuisine et, après quelques jours de vie en solitaire, il commençait à avoir très faim. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir subvenir lui-même à ses besoins. Sur Asgard, il était le fils d'Odin, donc la question ne posait même pas. Ici, quand Jane ne lui cuisinait pas des bons plats, il mangeait à l'extérieur. A vrai dire, le Dieu n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie.

D'un pas décidé, Thor se prépara à faire quelques courses. Il était temps pour lui de remédier à ce problème. Il enfila un pull émeraude car apparemment il n'était recommandé de se promener juste vêtu d'une paire de jean dans les rues de Londres. Une fois arrivé à la superette du coin, il commença à chercher ce qu'il pourrait bien manger. Certains aliments lui étaient inconnus, comme par exemple ce long bâton vert que l'on appelle communément une courgette. Thor, méfiant, reposa rapidement le légume. Perdu, il se sentit vite soulagé quand il trouva le rayon des produits surgelés. Il en avait déjà mangé et savait comment ce système fonctionnait. D'après ses souvenirs, il suffisait de mettre le plat dans une boite de la cuisine et ça faisait un repas chaud. Aussi simplement que cela. Le Dieu prit alors autant de repas que possible puis s'en alla payer.

Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa une connaissance. C'était un résident du quartier à peine âgé d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il croisait de temps en temps quand il revenait sur Londres. Ils s'échangeaient souvent des banalités. Thor le trouvait sympathique. Il lui rappelait un peu son frère, le Loki d'avant. L'humain avait parfois les mêmes tiques de langage, ce qui le faisait sourire tristement. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom et le jeune homme ne connaissait pas le sien mais c'était agréable de croiser une connaissance de temps en temps. Grâce à lui, il avait le sentiment d'être un peu intégré sur ce monde.

─ Comment allez-vous ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire.

─ Bien et vous ?

─ Tout va bien, répondit-il, que faites vous de beau ?

─ Je faisais juste quelques courses.

─ C'est une première ! Jane va être ravie.

─ Oui, en effet. Mais non, mon tête à tête sera avec moi-même ce soir. C'est peut-être mieux pour elle, je pourrais la tuer avec mes talents de cuisinier. Elle est en visite chez ses parents.

─ Oh je vois ! Bon courage alors, s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire.

Thor répondit avec un sourire, lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée et prit le chemin de son appartement. Une fois de retour et les courses rangés dans le congélateur, Thor se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir faire. Ces trois derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui. Il avait alterné entre le ménage, puisque cela semblait être une des raisons de l'énervement de Jane, l'exercice physique et la découverte des programmes parfois étonnants que proposait la télévision anglaise. Il avait évité autant que possible l'ennui et l'immobilisme. Seulement, il ne savait désormais plus quoi faire. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour sur Midgard, il se retrouvait face à lui-même et à ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Après tout, il devait faire le point sur son couple et comprendre ce qui le bloquait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger ? Pourquoi ne réalisait-elle pas qu'il ne voulait juste pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il avait commises envers Loki ? « Il est mort par ma faute, si seulement j'avais réussis à éviter cela… » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure, brisant le silence de l'appartement. Non, décidemment, même un an après la mort du dieu de la discorde, celui du tonnerre n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le deuil… Et encore une fois il avait dévié ses pensées sur Loki. Jane avait raison, il devait cesser de tout rapporter au traitre d'Asgard.

Pour chasser ses pénibles pensées, Thor se décida à enfin manger quelque chose. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et observa le four d'un air douteux.

─ Comment fonctionne cet appareil, grommela le Dieu qui commença à appuyer sur les tous les boutons.

Quand il réussit enfin à allumer le four, il y glissa un des plats surgelés qu'il avait acheté. Emballage compris. Ce ne fut que quand le four commença à s'enfumer que Thor compris son erreur et sorti vite le plat qui était en train de brûler. Une chose était sûre, il était loin d'être le Dieu de la cuisine. Thor passa le carton brûlé sous l'eau puis jeta tout le plat à la poubelle. Il n'avait même plus l'envie de faire une nouvelle tentative.

Dépité, il retourna dans le salon. Il tournait en rond, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Etonné, Thor se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit. Et ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit que Jane se tenait à présent devant lui.

─ J'ai oublié mes clés, dit-elle, esquissant un petit sourire.

─ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le blond, sans trop savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

─ Je me suis dis que j'allais rentrer un peu plus tôt que prévu. Tu… Tu me manquais.

La jeune femme baissa doucement la tête, un peu gênée. Thor l'observait avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir la jeune femme de si tôt. Jane regarda furtivement ses pieds puis remonta doucement son regard. Elle le plongea dans les yeux azur du dieu à la chevelure d'or. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne le regardait plus de la même façon Thor qui retrouva alors une étincelle de malice qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il se recula pour que la jeune femme puisse rentrer dans l'appartement. Jane s'avança doucement. Le Dieu remarqua alors que son amante était vêtue d'une robe de soie qui magnifiait ses courbes. Et sa couleur absinthe la rendait plus belle que jamais aux yeux de Thor…

─ Raconte moi encore une histoire de ton enfance, demanda Jane, après avoir bu une gorgée de vin.

Le couple s'était rendu dans un restaurant de la ville, faute de n'avoir rien d'alléchant à manger à l'appartement. Le restaurant était chaleureux et intime. Jane et Thor s'y sentaient bien. Ce dernier découvrait une nouvelle forme de complicité avec son amante. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. La soirée était parfaite. Romantique. Thor, après tout ce temps, commençait enfin à redevenir lui-même.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup ce soir là. Ils discutèrent de leur manière de voir la vie et d'aborder chaque nouveau jour. Thor n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point la jeune femme avait une grande sensibilité littéraire. Puis Jane commença à réclamer des histoires de son enfance. Thor les racontaient alors avec nostalgie, se remémorant les doux souvenir de son enfance, que ce soit leurs disputes ou bien les histoires que lui lisait Loki le soir, avant de dormir.

─ Je me souviens aussi, continua Thor avec un léger sourire, quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusais à faire éclater le tonnerre dans le ciel. Je voulais juste faire peur à mon petit frère qui sursautait à chaque fois. C'était tellement drôle. Je l'observais, caché dans mon coin, et je le voyais trembler comme une feuille. Puis je venais le voir, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Je me moquais un peu de lui, je l'avoue. Mais au final je finissais toujours par me sentir coupable et je le bordais pour qu'il puisse s'endormir sans crainte. Il était si fragile à cette époque…

Thor termina son histoire là, blessé par ces souvenirs qui remontaient.

─ Et toi ? Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton enfance, demanda Thor pour changer de sujet de conversation.

─ Oh, elle était des plus banales. Ca ne t'intéressera pas.

─ Si, au contraire, ça me…

─ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Thor. S'il te plaît.

L'asgardien n'insista pas et repris une part de dessert. Depuis le début de la soirée la jeune femme refusait de parler de sa vie et voulait juste en savoir plus sur la sienne. Thor ne comprenait pas vraiment son comportement. Peut-être était-ce simplement une manière de faire la paix. Une fois que le couple ait fini de dîner, ils rentrèrent à leur appartement, main dans la main. Jane était différente mais Thor ne détestait pas ça. Mis à part son étonnant refus de parler de son enfance, elle semblait mieux le comprendre et être en harmonie avec lui. Thor remarqua alors, le cœur plus léger, ô combien les rues de Londres pouvaient être magnifiques.

Une fois chez eux, Jane ne lâcha pas la main de Thor et le mena dans le salon. Thor s'installa sur le canapé puis Jane s'y allongea, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant. Elle se blottit délicatement devant contre lui, se construisant un petit nid. Le blond glissa sa main dans les cheveux châtain de la jeune femme. Elle soupira de contentement. Le couple resta dans cette position pendant un long moment quand Jane brisa enfin le silence qui régnait dans la pièce

─ Tu lui as pardonné ?

─ Qui donc ?

─ Loki ?

─ Non, répondit simplement Thor.

─ D'accord.

─ Je sais que je le défends sans arrêt et que je parle sans doute un peu trop de lui mais… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour faire table rase. Il a fait ses preuves, je le sais, mais sa trahison m'a tellement fais souffrir. Peut-être est-ce de ma faute. Je ne sais pas. Il reste cependant toujours dans mon cœur. Je ne l'oublie pas.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Un sanglot résonna dans la pièce. Thor pleurait. Jane se releva et regarda son blond avec une grande tristesse. Après avoir essuyé la larme de son amant, elle déposa un délicat baiser sur ces lèvres. Le baiser de Jane n'était pas comme les autres. Il était salé. Enivré, Thor approfondi le baiser, provoquant alors un soupir de contentement dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle semblait attendre ce baiser depuis tellement longtemps et se laissa emporter dans la vague d'émotion qui parcourait tout son corps. Elle s'assit alors sur son amant, l'encerclant de ses jambes. Thor se leva, la soulevant en même temps que lui. Leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus intenses. Le dieu porta alors son amante jusqu'à leur chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, entrainant avec lui la jeune femme. Et ils firent l'amour. Passionnément. Amoureusement. Thor n'avait jamais connu de nuit aussi intense et merveilleuse que celle-là. Jane s'offrait totalement à lui, se privant de toute inhibition. Emplie d'une malice étonnante, Jane Foster avait exaucé des fantasmes couleurs émeraude que Thor avait seulement confiés au silence. Et c'était dans les bras l'un de l'autre que le couple s'endormit, ne voulant se quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Quand les premiers rayons du matin pénétrèrent la chambre, la jeune femme se leva. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était réveillée mais elle s'était juste contentée d'observer son amant dormir, tout en lui caressant délicatement la joue de ses doigts fins. Elle se glissa alors hors du lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller le Dieu. L'humaine s'habilla rapidement puis sorti de l'appartement, veillant d'abord à faire disparaître toute trace de cette soirée. Une fois dehors et la porte close, elle n'arriva pas à faire un pas de plus et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Un trop plein d'émotion la submergeait. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Fondant en larme, la jeune femme se laissa emporter au sein d'un rayonnement vert. Ses traits devenaient de plus en plus anguleux et ses cheveux châtain se teintèrent d'une couleur noire ébène. La jeune femme essuya alors ses larmes et dévoila des yeux de jade. Ce n'était plus Jane Foster qui pleurait douloureusement contre la porte. C'était un homme. Un homme qui venait de la passer la plus merveilleuses des nuit dans les bras de Thor. Un homme dénommé Loki.

Le dieu se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était le seul coupable de ce mal-être qui foudroyait ses entrailles. Depuis que Thor était revenu sur Terre avec la ferme attention de renoncer au trône, Loki n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir lui rendre visite. Ainsi, il s'était déguisé. Encore et encore. En homme ou en femme. Dans les premiers instants, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu malsain. C'était si plaisant de pouvoir observer le grand Dieu du tonnerre à son insu. C'était si agréable de voir Thor se fourvoyer ainsi sur sa personne et ne pas déceler sa duperie. Néanmoins, Loki ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que, au-delà du jeu, ces entrevues étaient aussi devenues un besoin. Une nécessité. Alors, il était entré à nouveau dans la vie de l'homme aux cheveux d'or. Il était devenu cet étranger dans la rue, cette jeune serveuse dans ce restaurant, ou encore ce voisin avec qui on pouvait discuter de banalités.

Seulement, tout cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de plus. Ainsi, quand Thor confia un peu plus tôt à l'une de ses apparences qu'il était seul ce soir-là, Loki n'avait pu passer à côté de cette opportunité. Il allait enfin pouvoir partager une soirée au côté de Thor et discuter à nouveau avec lui de choses qui ne relataient pas de sa trahison. Ils passeraient ensemble une soirée idéale. Et le lendemain, quand le Dieu du tonnerre se réveillerait, il penserait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il retrouverait son humaine, lui apportant tout son amour et son respect, finissant par oublier cette soirée, petit à petit. Tout était calculé. Tout était censé bien se dérouler. Mais dans ce plan parfait sommeillait une ardente faille couleur carmin qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagée. Il n'avait malencontreusement pas prévu que l'homme au regard couleur océan lui offrirait tant d'amour en une seule et unique soirée. Et bien qu'il s'était sans cesse répété que ces sourires, ces contacts et ces mots ne lui étaient pas réellement destinés, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sombrer dans une douce folie. Alors, il l'avait embrassé. Timidement, dans un premier abord, puis avec une passion dont il n'avait osé soupçonner l'existence. Et il s'était offert à lui, avec tout son amour qui explosait enfin au grand jour. Le Dieu de la malice s'était alors totalement abandonné lors de cette merveilleuse nuit, se perdant peu à peu dans son propre jeu.

Loki sorti de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait rester là, si près de Thor et avec cette apparence. Son amant d'une nuit n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se réveiller et il ne pouvait le découvrir ici. Le Dieu se leva, essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur joues de porcelaine. Il devait retourner à Asgard et redevenir celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde : le Dieu de toute chose. Le dos collé contre une fameuse porte bleue et aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'hiver, Loki se leva puis s'en alla, emportant avec lui l'amer et cruel secret de cette nuit passée au côté de celui qu'il aimait.

**Fin**


End file.
